Timeline
The timeline is an attempt to organize the most important events. It is divided into eras and goes back to the first signs of civilization on the planet. Descriptions of each event will hopefully be kept short and simple, but over-elaboration is likely. Origins Pre-History The Exekians evolve in the region now known as Amenthes. The first human civilization appears on the island of Skadi. ca. 8,300 years ago The Exekians develop ships and attack Skadi. They kill or capture all the humans they can find. The survivors soon grow wise to their ways and develop a system of escape which allows them to hide during the raids. Thus, civilization continues on Skadi for the next few thousand years despite the constant attacks. ca. 200 years ago The Old Exekian Empire rules most of the planet. For thousands of years, they have kept generations of humans as slaves. A few free humans continue to live on Skadi, but their culture and technology is primitive compared to the Empire. In a copper mine in the north, an Exekian overseer is injured by a dislodged iron ore, which burns his skin. Several human slaves witness the event, among them a young Erasmus Stirling. Having discovered the Exekians' weakness, the humans in the mine rise up against their captors and March to the Forge, where they begin making iron weapons. Word travels throughout the Empire, and an underground trade of iron tools and weapons begins. Slaves use them to rebel against their Exekian masters and escape captivity. The Empire attempts to quell the revolts, but is largely unsuccessful. ca. 200 years ago Armies of escaped slaves have developed in the wilderness. They are eventually united under the banner of Erasmus and declare war on the Empire. Launching an assault on the capital, the soldiers kill the Emperor and raze the city. Over the next two centuries, the humans will kill or drive most of the Exekians south into the Shadowlands. Reign of King Erasmus I Erasmus married Camilla and had one son, Cassius I. Reign of Cassius I Cassius was known as a great military leader who conquered most of the city-states in Amenthes. Reign of John Flynn John Flynn was a mediator who sought to strengthen relations between Zemar and the crown. He was killed by his mistress. Reign of Elric Nearly killed as a child by his own mother, Elric was raised by his deformed father. He was known for his kind nature and compassion, but his good intentions often backfired. His was the longest reign in Amenthian history; he outlived both of his children. Reign of Nicholas Zuan Born in Skadi, Nicholas ruled both his homeland and Amenthes, but showed favor to the former. Since he had no children and was reviled in Amenthes, his cousin took the throne upon his death. Reign of Cassius II Having gone into hiding out of fear that Nicholas would have him killed, Cassius II assumed the throne upon his cousin's death. His reign was relatively uneventful, save that his children proceeded to kill each other. Reign of Letholdus III The last surviving child of Cassius II, Letholdus III orchestrated the deaths of his siblings and their families in his quest for purification of the royal line. He imprisoned and tortured his wife, believing she had been unfaithful to him, and was obsessed with his own warped ideas of purity. He is best remembered for having conquered the city of Kronos by way of cruelty and merciless brutality. Reign of Lucien The son of Letholdus III, Lucien's reign was the shortest in Amenthian history. He sought to make as little mark on history as possible, and allowed his wife Enid to rule in his stead. Reign of King Tristan Year 1 Tristan is crowned king of Amenthes. He is already married to Deirdre Crimwall and has two sons, Aldous and Claudius, and a daughter, Helen. Year 12 Vormundism is founded by the prophet Vor. He rapidly gain followers, most of them soldiers, and is soon considered a threat. Among his followers are a teenaged Gavin Zosimus and the former Exekian prince Kemet. Year 14 Vor is captured and executed. Kemet, Sofia Belgrade, and Vormundus escape to the Shadowlands with Gavin Zosimus' help. Year 17 The last of the Exekians in the kingdom are killed or driven out and the borders are once again secured. The New Exekian Empire is created when Callisto and Kemet join forces. Year 25 Tristan is assassinated by an Insurrectionist. His eldest son Aldous ascends the throne. Reign of King Aldous Year 1 Those responsible for the death of King Tristan are executed. Prince Claudius Stirling contests Aldous' right to the throne on the grounds that they are twins, and therefore share a birthright. His claims garner support, and before the end of the year the War of Succession breaks out. Year 2 In an attempt to gain more allies, Claudius declares that if he becomes king, he will end the persecution of the Vormunds and the Exekians. Lord Gavin Zosimus, who has kept his religion a secret for over thirteen years, joins Claudius. Year 3 After the disastrous Battle of Zemar, which resulted in the death of Gavin, Claudius goes into hiding. Aldous takes the Zosimus family hostage and destroys their home. He gives Melissa Zosimus to his men and is never seen or heard from again. Her two children, William and Laura, are split up, with William being pressed into service and Laura taken to Castle Vallon for safekeeping. Year 4 Aldous arrests Helen, who is revealed to have been spying for Claudius. Under torture, she reveals he is living under the alias "William Harding" in a remote village. Claudius is captured and brought in chains before Aldous. Aldous tortures and humiliates Claudius before sentencing him to death. Helen becomes a permanent prisoner of the crown. She prohibited from leaving Castle Vallon without special permission from the king, and he makes certain that any husband or children she has will be considered illegitimate, and therefore have no claim to the throne. Aldous marries Laura Zosimus. Year 4 The Fifth Exekian War is instigated by Nechtan. While Aldous is away fighting, Laura "discovers" John. Year 5 A period of relative peace occurs for a year, and Aldous returns to Castle Vallon. Richard is born nine months later. Nechtan joins forces with Zimreon, officially forming the Clan, and the fighting resumes, this time with the New Exekian Empire getting involved. Aldous leaves once again. Year 6 Laura secretly travels to Aldous' camp, where she begs him to retreat. When he refuses, she initiates a revolt among the soldiers, forcing Aldous to call off the invasion. With the human retreat, the war continues between the Clan and the New Exekian Empire. Year 7 Eleanor is born. Year 15 Laura dies. Aldous sends John to the tower. Year 21 Kai Liu is born. Year 23 Hans Liu is born. Year 25 Aldous dies of an infected arrow wound due to an accident while hunting. Reign of King Richard Year 1 Richard is crowned king. His attempts to marry his mistress Karen Liu and legitimize their children Kai and Hans are thwarted by the Council. As promised, he also sets John free.